


Fix the shattered, heal the broken

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Badass Reader, Cop Reader, Crossover, F/M, I'm bad at writing, More tags later, Named Reader, Police cop, Test Fic, Violence, monster reader, pink Soul, reader cannot give up, reader has a bad past, reader has a shitty sister, reader has magic, reader has no family love, referance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Nichole is a predator. A fox. She only wanted to help others. She wanted to fix any problem. So she became a cop in Undertopia. Where humans and monsters get along. That was not the case when shes caught up in a case no one can solve. Worse? She's partnered with a skeleton. A lazt, pun loving, hard-headed skeleton. Why can't she just give up?





	1. where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tester fic. I was bored and this came to me while answering a test. Yeah. I'm gonna fail. Regardless, i wanted to get this out so here it is. If you want more, feel free to tell me. Maybe no ones gonna read it but its the thought that counts. 
> 
> I suggest play "Try Everything by NateWantsToBattle" when reading this first. I do.

My head bobbed with the beat of my headphones listening to Mettaton's song. I rested my head in my paw looking out the window of the train as the road whisked by. My red eyes glazed over with tears which I quickly wiped away with my jacket. Why am I crying? Oh, right. My parents don't even care that I wanted to follow my dreams. I don't care if I'm a predator or not! I would rather help others than take over the company! I sighed and looked down on my paws. Tears dripped down my muzzle but I'm not gonna wipe them away. They're gonna come back anyway. Why am I different? 

'A predator must be smart, ladylike and always have a high status. Why can't you see that Nicholas?' My mother's voice rang through my head. She doesn't even remember my name. It's Nichole! Why can't she see that!? Well, I can't blame her. I'm always the odd fox in the family. I'm more of a male than a female. Not by gender but by behavior. Always wearing jeans paired with shirts and jackets or hoodies. I love action. Excitement. Stunts. All that jazz. But my parents told me otherwise. Wasn't my fault I had to be independent when they're not around! Its always money for them! Not their daughter! Granted, they had Nadia beside them. Ugh, I hate her! I removed my gaze from my paws and towards the window. I remember how it all began. 

\--------------------------------------------

I was walking through the town fair. The fresh air filled my nose as I walked around. I would never get tired of the countryside. For once I'm glad my parents decided to have this trip. And for two days! I walked around happily with my black backpack on my back. Stalls filled with blueberries, carrots, cherries and more. I'm glad I remembered to bring my pocket money. A bit much for a seven year old but hey, I love organic foods. Beats eating steak all day, everyday. Humans and monsters all chatting along among themselves. My tail flicked excitedly behind me before stilling. I looked around for my father. He never liked it when I do that. I let out a sigh of relief when I could not see him. I let a smile form on my muzzle as I ran around playing the games. I've never been so happy to be away from video games. 

After all that playing I'm exhausted. I wiped away a sweat from my head and took my reward. I blue carrot. Funny. If its orange, I might just eat it. I snickered and kept the carrot in my bag. Its almost full. This is why I have a bag. I checked my watch and...Its only been a hour. I have at least three more before my parents are done with their meeting. I fixed my red scarf and walked away only to be pulled back by a hand on my black jacket. I spun around with a snarl only to stop when a red fox stood tall in front of me. 

"Don't snarl Nichole. Mom would be upset if she knew." She purred, her red dress hugged her body in ways that is not legal for a nine year old. I made an esperate face and stood up straight and fixed my black jacket. 

"What are you doing here Nadia? Aren't you with mom and dad." I asked plainly. Nadia stood a foot taller than me. She always wearing makeup even though she did not have to. She always wore contacts to 'bring out her eyes'. Thick eyeshadow and red lipstick are always visible. She looks so fake, why would they like her more?

"I was but I wanted to know what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself to." She waved me off and I rolled my eyes at her and turned away. 

"I was just playing some games." I said and she scoffed. 

"Games? Didn't dad already bought those dolls for you? You're really ungrateful you know." 

I held back another snarl. "Those are yours, not mine." I snapped softly and walked away. Of course she followed me. 

"Oh right. I forgot." She said innocently. I rolled my eyes again. Now I have an annoying sister with me. She acts mature but in reality, she's spoilt. Mom and dad would always buy her something and forgot all about me. I had to earn my own money. Which is easy to be honest. 

We walked in silence, well I walked in silence. Nadia bragged about her new boyfriend. I would tell her to shut up but then mom would be mad and say that I'm rude. My ears flicked and I stopped. Nadia stopped to when I looked around for the sound. 

"-and Hey! Are you listening to me?!" She snapped. Wow. It took her that long to notice? I paid her no mind and swiveled my ears to try and locate the noise. I turn my head around and found a red tent. I tilted my head curiously and ran to it. 

"Hey! Don't go in there!" Nadia yelled but I ignored her. I went inside and found a wooden stage. The seats are filled with both humans and monsters. The lights came up and I looked curiously when a human came up on stage. She's an adult. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Hope you had fun at the annual autumn fest!" The crowd cheered and clapped at her. I wonder what's that all about. She bowed and raised her hand to silence the crowd. "Alright. Now today is a special treat for all. We have a performance for you all. They are from undertopia so give them all a clap!" The crowd burst into cheer again as the human went off-stage and a group of humans and monsters came up instead. I was curious and tilted my head with wide eyes. 

To my astonishment, they started telling the stories about undertopia. The interaction. The fun. The city. It sounded amazing. I listened intently at each story. I want to see it for myself. Everyone getting along. No hate. No fighting. Status. It sounds too good to be true. 

The show ended and I cheered loudly. I smiled widely. Undertopia sounded awesome. It would be a dream come true to be there. I walked out the tent and wondered where did Nadia get to. It doesn't matter. She can take care of herself. I was about to get back to my parents when my ears picked up a commotion. I turned my head behind a stall and narrowed my eyes. I walked tentively behind the stall and widened my eyes when I laid my eyes on the scene. 

"Give me those tickets Maria!" A tall skeleton taunted a human. Shewore a light blue dress with a blue bow on her blond hair and blue shoes. She trembled in fear with her two human friends. He was accompanied by two dogs. 

"Well!?" He yelled and she flinched. 

"Cut it out Gaster!" She yelled, trying to be brave. Her hand shaking while holding the tickets. 

"Waaa waaa! What are you going to do about it!?" He snatched up the tickets from her and pushed her. She stumbled but caught herself. He walked away but she gathered up her courage. 

"If you don't give those back, I'll-I'll tell your mom what you did!" She threatened. 

He stopped and turned around with a snarl. "What did you say?" He said lowly. She trembled but stood tall. 

"You heard me." She said boldly and he looked mad. His eyes glowed orange and blue and her Soul turned blue and she fell down. She tried to stand but his magic held her down. He stalked to her and towered her. 

"Listen here human, you don't have any magic. I do. Or did you forget about that one little detail?" He snarled and she trembled. "Why don't I remind you?" Bones suddenly appeared beside him and she cried. He shot out the bones at her Soul. 

891/900HP

Eyes widened when I stood in front of her shielding her from the bones. My Pink Soul floated an inch from my chest. My arms spread out to shield her. Bones impailed themselves in my Souls before dissipating. My red eyes gleaming with defiance. Everyone stood shock still, wondering where did I come from. 

"I would advise you to return her tickets and leave. Please do not cause any trouble." I said calmly. 

Gaster snapped out of his trance to glare at me. "And who do you think you are?" He asked and took a step forward trying to intimidate me. 

"Please return her tickets and leave." I repeated. 

He snarled, bones appearing around him. "Why are you defending her? She's nothing but a weak human!" He yelled. 

I kept calm and stare at him. "No one is weak. Each species have their own abilities. We have no place to judge or looked down on."i said calmly. 

He snarled and gripped my jacket and brought me close to his face. My gaze did not waver. "You're a traitor. Siding with humans. Don't you forget where you came from." He snarled and threw me on the ground. He glared at me and walked away. Once he's gone I stood up and brushed dirt off my clothes. I held out my paw to the human. She looked stunned but took it gladly. I helped her up with a smile. "Thank you." She murmured and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"No problem. Oh, here you forgot this." I winked and pulled out her,

"My tickets!" She exclaimed and took it shocked. She looked at me. "But how?" She asked and i smiled. 

"I'm faster than you think." I said and she smiled at me. 

"Thank you. You're very kind." My smile fell and I looked away. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Not every monster in like that." I said and to mu surprise she hugged me. I froze. i've never gotten a hug before. Not even from my parents. 

"Don't apologize. I know that some monsters are kind. Like you." She pulled back and looked at me with those bright green eyes. "Besides, you were awesome! You're like a hero! You were so brave and strong! I wish I could be like you! You helped me!" I was about to speak when i heard my mom. 

"Nicholas! Get over here this instant!" I cringed at her voice. She's cranky. This is not gonna be a fun trip. 

"Nicholas? Is that your name?" Maria asked. 

I groaned at my dads scolding me to hurry up. "No," i put my hand on my muzzle in frustration. "Its Nichole. I gotta go!" I ran quickly leaving a gust of wind at my wake. 

I slowed down and walked towards the car. "About time." My mom snapped. "Why can't you be like your sister and be punctual?" She spat and got in the car. I sighed under my breath and got in the car. I sat beside my sister who had a shit-eating grin. 

"You're in trouble. Mom and dad are super mad right now." She told me and i mentally groan. I don't really care right now. My gaze went out to the window remembering what that human said. I'm no hero. And obviously humans and monsters don't get along. I wish I could help. I remembered the show. There was a monster that talked about the UPD. A police force. I wonder, maybe if I become one, I could help others. Make the world a better place. Make a utopia. I smiled happily at the thought. Its my dream. 

\----------------------------------------------------

I sighed and turned up the music to drown out my thoughts. I frowned for a minute and snapped my fingers rapidly but stopped. I groaned louder and knocked my head against the window. My parents aren't here! Why am I stopping myself!? I laid my head in my arms as i stared into the stars. I want to make my dream come true. My eyes narrowed. I want to make it come true, and nothing's gonna stop me from achieving it. 

I dozed off with the music blasting in my ears as i tuned it out.


	2. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichole takes a blast from the past while on her way to new home.

"i'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside!" I woke up with a jolt as loud rock music blasted in my ears. I quickly pulled my headphones off my head and tried to calm my rapid heartbeat. I held my paw to my chest to feel my heartbeat. It felt like I ran a marathon non-stop for three days. I took deep long breaths and calmed down. I let out one last long exhale and looked outside my window. The sun is just rising above the horizon. It painted the sky a beautiful shade of orange, red and purple slowly turning to orange then blue. I checked my phone, cringing when the bright light hit my sensitive eyes. I winched them shut and rubbed my eyes. I could never get enough sleep with my insomnia. I am awake but my eyes and brain say another. Once I got my eyes to stop hurting, I looked at my screen. I still have three hours before I reached Undertopia. I sighed tiredly and kept my phone back into my pocket. I rubbed my forehead and over my face. I'm way to tired for this. I want to sleep. Why is my home so far from there? No wonder I've never visited there. I looked around my section of the train. Because the trip is so long, they put me in my own space. That and because I'm a predator. I hate that name. I could make a name for myself and they'll still favor my last name.

Speaking of last name, it's how I got into the academy. But it was my effort that got me graduated and top of the class. I stared out the window as I took a trip back in time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I had finished collage and immediately went to the monster training academy. Of course my parents won't pay for it so I had to earn my own money. I had worked part time while in high school and sold a few inventions while in collage. I had made a decent amount of cash. Enough to pay the funs.

I stood outside on the grassy field beside other bipedal monsters, elementals, armored monsters and a few humans. I wore grey slacks and a grey sleeveless shirt. I wore black sneakers just because they're my favorite. I left my silver bracelet at my room. It means a lot, and the only jewelry I have. We stood in a semi-circle around our sergent. 

"Alright snacks! You think you've got what it takes to be a cop?! Well, I'm here to prove you wrong!!!" A polar bear, my uniformed drill sergent, bellowed. Some flinched at the harshness of her tone. She wore a cap with the Undertopia Police Department logo. Her jacket was adored with various badges and a pair of shades covered her eyes. A silver whitsle around her nack glimmered under the sunlight. She walked back and forth around the semi-circle group and spoke loudly, pictured as a general would speak with their soldiers. 

"You may be the best where you came from but here you are nothing!! What you did means nothing! Who you are means nothing! Not even your family name will mean anything! So don't think you'll be treated like a queen." She sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. I'm determined to get through this. She leaned over me and I could fel the glare being shot at me through her shades. 

"Do you understand? Your precious family name won't save you here." She growled and I growled back, barely baring my canines. 

"Good." I answered and she looked stunned at my braveness. I was always treated like porcelain by other because of my last name and yet shunned by my own family. She snarled and stepped back. 

"Now recruits, Undertopia has a few ecosystem to fit the monster or human within the city limit. Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, just to name a few. As a cop, you must master these conditions before you hit the streets. So I have made a few trainings that will get you equipped for the extreme conditions or else, you'll be dead!!! So get those fat ass moving!!!" She bellowed and we started the training. 

"Hotland's windy hot temperature!" 

We had to trek through a sand covered stretch. Three giant fans blew sand at us and blew us back. "Hotlands have strong winds that causes the sandy division to have scorching sandstorms." She explained amd activated the enormous fans. Some pushed through the winds with strenght while others crawlled on the ground. I pushed through the sandy winds in hopes of surviving the massive winds and sand being blown at my face. I held my hand over my eyes to shield it while I pushed through the sand only to be flown back and on my tail. I pile of sand piled on my head and I stared at it unamusingly. 

"You're dead red head!!!" The commander yelled at me. Sand gathered around me burying me. 

 

"Waterfall's humid rainforest's 1000 foot fall!!!"

The next part of the training includes Wterfall, where it's always moist and constantly raining. Either dribbles or storms. I had to admit, I love rain and water so it would be awesome if I could be there. This is where we had to climb wet monkey bars made of wood. We climbed on jungle bars as heavy rain effects fell on us with mud. The bars are slippery and someone bumped into me and I lost my grip and fell onto the mud face first. 

"You're dead fluffy tails!!!"

 

"Snowdin's fridgit ice wall!" 

The ground was made of ice and snow and three giant fans were behind us blowing snow at us. We ran and we had to cross a giant ice wall. The bigger monsters already climbed it and I breathed in and out before trying to scale the wall of slippery ice. Its too slippery and I fell into the ice cold water below. I gasped out of the water and shook the ice that formed, off my head. My fur lessen the cold but I was soaked. 

"You're dead foxy!"

 

"Enourmous criminals!"

This is where we had to fight a giant monster in a boxing arena. I wore a head guard with red boxing gloves facing a giant bunny monster. The bell rang and... I got hit over the rope and crashed onto the wooden table, breaking it into pieces. I held my pounding head and groaned. 

"You're dead fur coat!" 

Seriously, the name calling is not essential. It didn't matter. I'm used to it. The names were worse. I groaned and hit my head on the broken table. "Dead! Dead! Dead!" The only thing I heard everytime I failed something. 1. Failed to jump over logs and tripped over one. 2. When I got out of a police car, someone closed the door behind be and trapped the tip of my tail. 3. Climbing the rock walls in the Ruins and falling.

~~~

I walked into the bathroom soaking wet. I failed the water test again. This is frustrating. I sighed in exhaustion and slipped on a puddle. I yelped and fell on my tail on the floor. 

"Bathroom break! You're dead fluffy tail!" 

Why would the commander be in a toilet at this moment? Better question, why did she yell in the toilet in the first place? I groaned and let my ears droop. 

this went on for hours, days aNd weeks. I didn't quit. I couldn't quit. Training was hard and painful. Sometimes I would hear both my parents words and the commander's in my head, taunting me to give up. Telling me to leave. Their words echoed in my head all day and night. But each word filled me with the will to keep going. To prove to them I can do it. To prove them wrong. I trained everyday just to get rid of those voices.

"A Predator cannot become a cop."

"No"

"You are nothing more than just a useless waste of space."

"No"

"Just stay down and give up you stupid fox!"

Not only did I hear my parents words as well as bullies and many other voices. They kept bouncing through my head. They kept me going. I tried the wind exercise again. The wind picked up and I ran faster. My feet kept slipping on the loose sand and I got blown back and I struggled to even move forward through the windy sand. The wind kept blowing me back and on my tail, I managed to catch myself before I fell on my tail again. This is frustrating! I won't fail gain!! I have claws!! Why don't I just use it?! Its not illegal. I snarled and got on all fours. I let my claws out to grip the sand better and leaped to gain momentum. I ran with my head low and arms back to let the wind flow around me better and I can run faster. It worked. I breezed through the course and to the finish line. The commander smiled at me from the corner of my eyes when I crossed. 

~~~

I smirked at the wet bars and let my claws out again and jumped on the jungle bars. I gripped hard to make sure I didn't slip and jumped from one bar to another. I swung from bar to bar with ease. I backflippeed from the bars and onto the wet ground avoiding the mud and ran. 

~~~

I ran through the ice and snow and used my claws and agility to climb the ice wall. My claws gripped the slippery ice wall and made it easier for me to climb it. I climbed and jumped over the ice wall before everyone else. 

~~~

I took my stance before the giant monster with a hard glare. He swung and I jumped backwards to avoid his fist. I let my feet get a good grip on the woden floor and sprinted around him. He moved his head around to try and locate my movement but with how fast I'm going, he can only see a blur. 

"Grrr, stay still and face me!!!" He yelled and swung aimlessly, hoping he could hit me. 

"Sure thing." I purred and jumped. I raised my fist above me and hit the back of his head hard. He spun around for a moment before falling with a loud thud, unconscious. I landed on the ground safely and smirked down at him. I won. I completely missed the proud look on the commander. She took off her shades and smiled at me with bright blue eyes. 

~~~

After months of training, fighting, running and facing every challange, it finally came the day I graduated. I had become the top student in the academy, being the student with the highest acedemic achivement in class. So I was in the graduation ceremony with the other graduates and a very tall white furred goat that wore a suit, blond beard and mane, Mayor Asgore, leading it.

His deep booming voice rumbled in my head. "As mayor of Undertopia, I am proud to announce that my Undertopia Police Acedemy, has produced the first fox police acedemy graduate. The top of her class, the very first fox cop, Nichole Predator!", he waved his hand torwards me as I made my way on stage. He looked proud at me and gave me an encouraging smile when he saw me shaking slightly. Stage fright is not a good thing right now. My faws shook slightly but his smile and gentle gaze stilled it slightly and I smiled back. He remembers me. It's a surprise since it's been so long. I spared a glance torwards the crowd and found that my parents are absent. Not a surprise. At least the mayor cares and my friends that I made at the academy. 

I stood on stage beside him with my new uniform and a small smile. "Chara, would you please give Ms.Predator her badge." He asked gently at the short human girl beside her. She has short brown hair with rosy cheeks. I brightened up at her and winked. I had known Chara from a long time ago. She's grown up now. Chara applied a shiny, new badge right above my chest, with a proud smile. 

"Thank you.", Asgore said to Chara. He continued his speech. "Nichole, it is my honour to officially assign you to the heart of Undertopia. Predict one. City Center." He said and gave you a sideways glance. I smiled brightly but deep in my Soul, it hurts to know that my parents didn't even bothered to come. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes but I blinked them back and put on a bright smile. 

"Congradulations, officer Predator!" Chara said excitedly. Their ruby eyes shining brightly. "I hope you shall accomplish your dreams!" 

I smiled but jumped when Mr.Asgore spoke. "Indeed." I startled and looked at him with a nervous smile. "I knew you would be the monster you wanted to be." He said proudly. 

"Thank you Mr.Asgore." 

He chuckled. "Just Asgore, young one. Now, how about we take pictures." He gestures to all of us and I stood beside him with Chara in the middle. 

Bright flashes hit my eyes and I kept smilling, despite crumbling on the inside. The pictures stopped and I quickly moved away from the cameras and down the stage. When my feet hit the grass, I stumbled and took deep breaths. I'm pathetic. I can't even be cool on stage. 

"Congratulations." I heard someone say and I snapped my head up to see my sergent smilling proudly at me. 

"T-t-thanks." I said shakily. 

"I knew you could do it." She said and noticed my confused look and continued. "I knew you would be a real cop. That you would accomplish all the challenges. I knew you wouldn't let a family name get you down. Since the day I met you. It's a surprise, seeing a Predator wanting to become a cop. I honestly though you were lying but you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you." She said and I was moved. 

I stood up straight and smiled brightly. "Thank you." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

That was one of my best memories. Never had I seen so much Love in one place. And all of it directed at me. It felt good, even if I didn't get them from my parents. I sighed sadly and jumped when I reached the city. I was dazzled with all the ecosystem that greeted me. I shook my thoughts away and grabbed my black backpack and blue suitcase and went to the door. I put on my headphones around my neck and the door opened. Nothing will stop me from moving on. My parents don't want me, that's fine. I can live on my own. With or without their help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. Tell me anything and give me ideas for this fic.


End file.
